Rainstorm Fiesta
by LazyKatze
Summary: Cardin and Jaune haven't been able to visit each other at night ever since Ozpin implemented the rule of no doing the do in the dorms. With the threat of Port catching them, how will their midnight rendezvous end? Smut/Fruit Salad (Note: This is a joke and should not be taken seriously at all.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they belong to the creators of RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Jaune leaned back in his chair. He was extremely aroused, his manhood was bulging a slight bump in his pants. It has been nearly three days without his love Cardin. He closed his eyes tightly, and began to slip his hand into his pants when he heard a knock on the window.<p>

His eyes snapped open, and he looked out the window. What he saw turned him on even more. Cardin was standing outside, sopping wet and shirtless. Jaune scrambled over towards the window, unlocking the clasp. Cardin wasn't even inside the room for more than two seconds before he began to feverously tear off Jaune's clothes.

"I want you," Cardin whispered huskily into Jaune's ear, "I want you now."

"And you can have me," Jaune replied.

Cardin immediately yanked off Jaune's pants, revealing his throbbing two inch girth in all its glory. Her leaned down, and began to go to town on it.

"I-I'm coming!" Jaune moaned, before one final gasp. Cardin laid down next to him.

"That was delicious, baby."

"And now it's your turn." Jaune flipped Cardin onto his stomach. "Ready baby? I'm going in dry."

"I was born ready. Fill me up." Cardin moaned.

Jaune thrust into Cardin, and the room was filled with both cries of pain and pleasure. In and out, in and out, Jaune thrust. They kept going, Jaune stimulating Cardin's prostate.

"OoOooh, it feels... SO GOOD!" Cardin cried. Both men shouted in ecstasy, and crumbled into a sweaty heap.

Jaune looked at Cardins sweaty body, the beads of both sweat and rain water combining into glistening globules on his chest. His perky, pink nipples were hard, and Jaune grabbed one and rolled it between his thumb and fore finger. He leaned down, licking some of the drops of sweat off of Cardin's neck. "I love you honey, and I'll never be able to get enough of you." Cardin leaned over to Jaune's face, giving him deep, tongue filled kiss."I can taste me in your mouth..." Jaune murmured into the kiss.

"You'll be tasting more the rest of this night, baby." Cardin then pushed Jaune down for another session of lovemaking.

* * *

><p>Cardin and Jaune were laying in bed, the sheets soaked with their juices. "We should clean this up..." Cardin said turning his head towards Jaune.<p>

"No hon, I kind of like swimming."

"Oh, you dirty little boy." Cardin grinned, and positioned himself over Jaune. Her leaned down to place a kiss on Jaune's lips, when the door slammed opened.

Standing there in all of his naked, throbbing glory was Professor Port. "Boys!" He said gruffly. "You know the rules here in the dorms. No hardcore sex," Port took a step into the room and closed the door behind him, "unless Port is invited."

Cardin and Jaune watched him walk towards them, frozen in awe. His massive tree trunk size girth flopping back and forth with each confident step. The two men were immediately hard, and when Port pushed them down they were already near climax. Port picked Jaune up with strong arms and placed him atop Cardin, so that their buttholes were aligned like a perfect constellation.

"PORT GIVE IT TO US NOW!" Both Cardin and Jaune cried.

And Port did.

He thrust into both of their man-holes at once, his tree trunk reaching into the depths of their large intestines. It only took five thrusts, one more than usual, for the three men to cry out in climax. Ports love-juice poured out in thick flowy streams, and they watched it drip down his manhood.

"Let me clean that up..." Cardin offered seductively. He didn't wait for Port's reply, and began to clean off the seamen-popsicle in front of him.

"Save some for me," Jaune grumbled, getting in on the action.

It didn't take long for them to clean off the mini Port, and once they had Port got up and made his way out of the room. "Good night boys. I can't wait for more tomorrow." He winked and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's not enough fanfiction for my OT3, so I figured I'd contribute. **

**Ship name is now Santa and his Elves, courtesy of A-rav.**

**Enjoy :)**


End file.
